


Little Box

by Lamaria_12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Poetry, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, basically a poem, lance's self esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamaria_12/pseuds/Lamaria_12
Summary: Blue always had a little box...he never thought he could hide feelings inside...





	

He was blue. Nothing could define him more.

Blue had learned early on that he had a tiny box. A tiny box that only he could use. Only he could put stuff in and take stuff out.

When he joined the team, his box only had little things. He had put in these little things when he wanted to forget about something, like a sad memory or a really catchy tune.

He never thought he could fit feelings inside.

It hurt him more than it should have. When he let down his team. When he couldn't help. When he was completely useless.

These thoughts made him sad, so he put all the sadness in the little box.

It fit.

...

For the most part.

Sometimes it would creep back and return. Blue locked himself away

It's not like anyone would've noticed.

It was so cold,

The sadness.

It was not the cold that soothed you.

It was not the cold that made you numb.

It was not the cold that made you shiver with goosebumps.

It was the cold that hurt.

It was the cold that widened the hole in his chest.

It was the cold that pierced his heart.

It was the cold that said,

"You're not good enough"

"You let everyone down"

"You aren't needed"

The cold wind had whispered this to his heart.

His heart was

so,

so,

so,

gullible.

He believed it.

He believed every word.

What was there not to believe?

Whenever he tried to help, he made his team crash to the ground.

He really was a letdown.

Nothing gave warmth anymore,

everything was cold.

He felt abandoned.

He felt left behind.

Life was like a race track

and he fell down,

except he had been trying so hard to keep up

that he didn't have the energy to run again.

no one came to help him up.

Except...

someone did.

someone did notice Blue's disappearance.

Knock.  
Knock.  
Knock.

It was red.

Nothing more could define him.

Red was on the other side of the door.

Red entered and asked what was wrong.

Blue said he was tired.

Red wasn't foolish.

Red asked what was wrong once more.

Blue cried and said what the cold wind had told his heart.

Red frowned,

and he hugged blue.

Red whispered sweet nothings.

But they weren't nothing to blue.

To blue, they were the world.

Red's warm words whisked away the cold.

They rewrote his heart,

Red's words melded the hole within Blue's chest.

Red's word made Blue's heart warm again.


End file.
